Skills/Advancement
Unlike standard NWN2, every skill in Engines needs to be practiced to get improve. From the basics of weapon use, to merchantile aptitude, the more you do something the better you get at it. In Engines of Ascention, this is demonstrated as a skill system similar to that of the Elder Scrolls series: Using a skill slowly gains experience in that skill, and eventually it ranks up, giving your character Experience Points and possibly granting you a bonus to further skill use. As each character accumulates expereince points, they may accrue enough to where they can level up. In Engines, this isn't a standard level-up in the traditional sence, as mechanically every charachter is level 1, but gains the option to increase one of the three primary attributes by 10: Hit-Points, Carry, or Stamina. When you start off, these all start at 10, but the functional values are modified as you do various things. *Hit-Points may be reduced as you take damage, with the maximum being limited by cumulative damage . *Carry may be modified based on waht stuff you are carrying - you can run if you hold less than your carry, and walk if you hold less than triple your carry. *Stamina is affected by your armor and ability use: Heavier armor passively reduces your maximum stamina more, while abilities consume it temporarily. After you have chosen which of your three attributes to raise, you get one ability point, accessible on the Abilities tab of your charachter sheet. Abilities are specialisations for each skill, perhaps providing passive bonuses, active abilities, or greater utility for the skills you have practiced in. Each charachter can have one catagory of skills as their focus at a time (This will be alterable, but at present the ability to switch has not been implimented). For skills in the catagory, the charchter receives a bonus to skill advancement. Crafting, however, cannot be taken as a catagory focus. Skills can largely be broken own into four major catagories: *Offence - Used for weapons **Two-hand: Big weapons for hitting with. **One hand and Shield: Ye Olde Sworde and Boarde **Unarmed: The Gentleman's Fisticuffs **Marksman: Boomsticks and Crossbows **Demolitions: Baking with Fire and Brimstone (Might be utility?) *Defence - Used for armor **Light: Light and Nimble - Padded, Leathers, and Chain-shirt **Medium: All-around balanced and capable - Breastplate, Scale, and Chainmail **Heavy: Dense, Solid, Armor - Heavy-Scale, Partial Plate, and Full Plate **Block: The art of not getting hit as much *Utility - Not directly used for combat **First Aid: Used for healing **Detect: Finding hidden people and secrets **Stealth: Evading detection **Merchantile: Haggle for better sell and buy prices *Craft - Used for making and augmenting the various equiptment you will use **Blacksmithing: Forging of melee weapons and mundane enhancements **Armorsmithing: Forging of medium and heavy armors and mundane enhancements **Tailoring: Sewing of light armors (including Chain Shirts), as well as paddings and such **Gunsmithing: Smithing of firearms and a number of minor modifications **Engineering: Machining of Crossbows, Defibrillators, and numerous enhancements to most other crafts **Alchemy: Brewing of potions for restoration and combat.